Guidelines
First off, welcome you to the world of Elements of Disharmony! We absolutely love that you have taken an interest in our little group, and hope you will like what you see here. Elements of Disharmony is a roleplay group set in an alternate mlp universe where the villains rule Equestria. Nightmare Moon controls Canterlot and most of the greater Equestrian kingdom, while Chrysalis rules from her Hive, with Sombra in the North. Discord is a free agent. (If you've seen the Season 5 finale, you've got a pretty decent idea of what's going on here.) If you have taken interest and wish to join us, I have a few things to bring to your attention. A lot of you may be coming here as a break from other groups, and that's understandable. This group is basically revival, which means there’s already a set storyline in place. Because problems do arise, the group has created these Guidelines that must be followed if you wish to participate. Let's not kid ourselves here, these are rules. # Once in the group, you will RESPECT and OBEY the wishes of your Mod(s). They're there for a reason, folks. # This group is rated PG-13, however some of the scenes you may see toe that line while still remaining tasteful. That being said, realize that this group is not a grimdark roleplayer’s paradise. It’s not something we want this group to be associated with, since it attracts a rather specific type of player. Sexual themes are lightly allowed on the TL. All scenes of such must eventually fade to black. If someone asks you to take it to a dm, please respect that. For the sake of sanity, I must also mention that ships between characters also need to be kept meaningful. Pretty much, no one wants to see shipping 24/7. # BE READY TO SOLO SCENE!!! Bold caps lock with several exclamation marks! This group is very small. Therefore there are very little opportunities for group scenes and most RPers do solo scenes. And besides, it's not fun having to rely on others to have fun, solo scenes show creativity and the ability to entertain yourself (and others who may be watching). Bottom line: IF YOU CAN'T OR DON'T LIKE SOLO SCENES, THIS MAY NOT BE THE RIGHT GROUP FOR YOU... at this moment, at least. # This RP follows MLP:FiM canon. That means if a pony can't do it in the show, don't do it here. No weird powers, no ponies suddenly becoming alicorns, no artifacts that can destroy time and space, nothing OP, and no doomsday devices. There is a limit on technology and magic, based on canon. Basically, the only ponies who have god-like powers would be the alicorns and Twilight.. Again, if it's not seen in the show, it won't be seen here. Anything that doesn't make sense will be ignored by most players in the group. # Crossovers are iffy. You can talk to a Mod if you want to try and bring one in, but most likely the general answer will be no. # Don't automatically assume your character will get to be the hero, all the time, everytime. If you come in as an OC, or even a show character, we encourage you to develop your own story as a background pony. # Keep OOC to a minimum. Stick to DM's or use an OOC account for questions on the scene or other things. In general, OOC brackets ((Example)) should only be used for AFK notices. # RESPECT YOUR FELLOW PLAYERS. This cannot be expressed enough. If you have a problem with another player, keep it out of the feed. The Mods will be swift to use corrective action against those disrespecting other players in the TL and on the skype chat. THIS ALSO INCLUDES PASSIVE AGGRESSIVENESS. /Do not/ complain about how players aren’t online on a constant basis. You don’t need someone else to have a great roleplay arc. # Relax and enjoy the scene. It's just an RP. Corrective Action What it is: Corrective action is the course of action taken by one or all of the Mods if they catch a player ignoring the rules above. What happens? Most offenders will get a stern talking to and a slap on the wrist. However, if the problem persists, or if the offense is too large to ignore, the Mods will discuss removing the player from the group and filling the position left open. It has happened before, and rest assured it was because there were warnings given that were ignored. What to do? Okay, scenario time. You've been asked to leave the group. What will happen is that a Mod will be in touch with you through a DM, where anything said will be KEPT to that DM. The Mod will inform you that it has been decided that in the groups best interest, we are asking you to leave. You can do this one of two ways: #You can be civil, and leave respectfully. You will be asked if you are comfortable leaving you account password with a Mod so we may fill your space. This is NOT SOMETHING YOU HAVE 'to do. This is the way we encourage you to leave. It preserves any friendships you may have formed, and it leaves us with a good impression of you, that we may consider you for future characters. #'OR you can leave in a raging ball of fury. This way is discouraged for a few reasons. One is that it's rude, another is that it makes you look pathetic. This will most likely leave you with a block from most of the group members in multiple groups, and we will be ignoring any requests from you in the future. So really, just save the Drama for the Llama. Information on Mods Who are they? The Mods are your friendly, neighborhood watchdogs, so to speak. There is currently only one mod; Nightmare. What do they do? A Mods job is to watch over the players, making sure that the environment for the other players is a safe one. They have a few special Mod powers, which will be explained in a moment. Powers of a Mod Mods will be able to have the power to kick a player (within reason), along with being the voice of the group. However, there is a system in place to make sure one Mod doesn't go crazy with power. All group decisions will be discussed among the Mods, then taken to a vote. The course of action will be announced through Nightmare. Keep in mind this is only for corrective action. Mods are also the only ones allowed to create/edit anything that isn't a character page. New players We are allowing players to join, but they must be approved by a mod. There will be a small conference within the group, to discuss how well the character and player would fit into the group, but ultimately, the decision for approval rests with the mod. Characters are kept track of, ensuring there are no duplicates. To find out what Characters have been taken, move on to this page.